


An Intervention In The Iplier Household.

by SemeGal



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 05:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13334694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: Mark and Ethan want to hold an intervention for Tyler, Amy and Kathryn think it's silly, therefore Mark and Ethan find them silly for thinking their idea is silly. Things are just silly here, Chica is the only one to remain serious. What a great pupper.





	An Intervention In The Iplier Household.

Mark and Ethan had a feeling they were on their own with this, Amy and Kathryn deemed the situation ‘Childish’ and went to go get tacos for the late night they were spending at the office helping edit and prepare videos with Mark. Ethan had gotten his own videos done ahead of time, for the most part.   
Tyler and Amy had received the task of making dozens of phone calls to event coordinators, they had to make sure all the venues were conveying the correct information such as times and dates as to not let things overlap. This was the more frustrating side of the trip, but nothing had seemed to squash the excitement in anyone, despite all the work going into it, for them that made it all the more worth it.  
Though, even with it all going on as a distraction, Mark and Ethan were unable to forget a mission they had assigned themselves. It was a dangerous one, but necessary for the survival of this little ‘family’ they had.  
They had to get Tyler to stop saying, ‘daddy’ it was truly getting out of hand at this point, it was becoming more than a joke to Tyler, it was something he was saying casually now. This only made the situation more dire for Mark and Ethan to address. They needed to have an intervention for their friend Tyler before this tour kicked off, they didn’t need him to infect impressionable people like Wade. Mark knew deep down inside, Wade would say anything to annoy him and anyone else. Wade would indeed, stoop that low in private.   
Mark and Ethan chose now after Amy and Kathryn had left to get tacos, they had a limited time frame before the two girls were home. Apparently, Ethan had run the idea of an intervention for Tyler past them, and they laughed, so it was better without them here. Even if just for the sake of their pride to not be laughed at by Amy and Kathryn.   
Mark and Ethan slipped their way back into the office where all their desks were, all of them were empty but one in the corner where Tyler was sat still, headphones on. Mark and Ethan exchanged glances, silently asking one another if they should interrupt a possible phone call Tyler could be on just for this very important conversation, but no later than the passing of these silent questions did Tyler slip his headphones off and sigh, laying them on his desk and tipping his chair back. Clearly ready to be done for today.   
But Mark and Ethan weren’t done with him yet.   
Mark cleared his throat lightly, Ethan straightened up his posture alongside Mark and smiled, trying so hard to seem like this was all innocent.   
Tyler let his chair tip forward again, swiveling around he faced Mark and Ethan while still seated. Quirking a brow in question he raised his voice that was starting to feel hoarse after hours of talking. “Something up?” Tyler asked, stretching his arms above him with a sigh.   
Mark and Ethan glanced at each other again, nodded, and then looked back to Tyler with great sympathy written in their expressions. It was practically oozing off of them. “Tyler,” Mark spoke low and slow, catching Tyler’s full attention. “We have a little. Hiccup, if you will, in all of this.” Mark said, and beside him, Ethan nodded furiously and spoke up as well. “We need to resolve it before we go on tour, or chaos will erupt,” Ethan said as he ringed his hands, laying on the nerves a little too thick.   
Before Mark said anything more, Tyler had a feeling he knew what this was about. Putting up a hand to stop them both from speaking again, Tyler raised his voice in all of this. “Okay, you guys are downright juvenile sometimes.” Tyler laughed, standing from his chair. “I know what this is about, it’s about me saying daddy, right?” Tyler grinned as Ethan let out a dramatic gasp, diving into Mark’s arms. Mark patted Ethan's hair gently and looked at Tyler in mock horror. “You shouldn’t say that word! You know the effect it has on him.” Mark huffed, pointing his nose slightly to the air for added effect. Tyler merely laughed. “You guys are a little too much sometimes, but just to let you know, I wasn’t calling myself, or saying, daddy, because I liked to,” Tyler said crossing his arms over his chest, smiling and standing tall in all the theatrics. Mark and Ethan looked to Tyler in genuine surprise this time, Ethan was still in Mark’s arms but he still chose to speak. “What.. What do you mean?” Ethan asked suspiciously, easing his way away from Mark. “Yeah. Was there something going on that we didn’t know about?” Mark said as his demeanor turned from dramatic to annoyed at the flip of a coin. Tyler had to chuckle. “Amy and Kathryn had bets on how long it would take you guys to host an intervention for me, or something else just as dramatic, all to get me to stop saying, daddy. If I remember correctly, Kathryn wins.” Tyler said smirking, Amy stomped in grumpily and placed the tacos down on a desk, fishing out her wallet from her bag she handed over a twenty dollar bill to Kathryn who was trailing her. Kathryn took it smugly and flashed a wink at Mark and Ethan. “Played like the fools you are,” Kathryn said, walking over to high five Tyler.   
Mark and Ethan looked at each other again and sighed this time. “I need to binge eat tacos now to bury my sorrows,” Ethan said, taking his tacos from Amy and going to sit in the corner beside Chica.   
Before taking his tacos Mark raised his hand. “Does this mean you’ll stop saying, daddy?” Mark questioned Tyler, eyebrow quirked.   
Tyler simply smiled “Sure. Just so Wade doesn’t start saying it.” Everyone laughed as Mark seemed to deflate with relief. Tyler never said he'd stop saying it completely, perhaps just in the future occasionally to get a rise out of them.

~Buh Bye~


End file.
